Wakashudo
by rosa suscipit
Summary: Once, Master Samurai used to take on young apprentices. These boys would train under them to become great warriors in their own rights, to ensure that the bond between student and master was as deep as it could become they became lovers, this practice is known as Wakashudo.(Not very graphic Yaoi) Shoutacon(This is a real life practice by Samurai of Japan).
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is my first foray into Rorouni Kenshin Fanfiction, I am normally an avid Harry Potter writer so I'm pretty nervous about this one. The idea came to me while browsing Homosexuality in Japan, I came across an interesting piece about how some Samurai took on young apprentices and, to develop deeper bonds, would take them as lovers (if the boys consented). I adore Hiko _Seijūrō's character and decided to give this little Yaoi fic a go. I hope you enjoy and please, any constructive comment is welcome. Thank you in advance.

_**Wakashudo**_

_**(Way of the Youth)**_

~XXX~

"_Man or woman, to attain buddhahood without knowing the taste of good sake is a crime. A drink of good sake is the least I can do. What is your name, boy?"_

"_Shinta."_

"_For Kenkaku, that's far too gentle. From now on, your name is to be 'Kenshin.' I shall also give you my most precious knowledge."**_

~XXX~

"Kendo is a life long journey, even I, as a master, should consider myself as a student. We must be consistently striving for perfection, always searching for ways to achieve a cleaner cut, a faster draw, better precision. You must ensure this journey never comes to end or you will fail."

"Yes, Master."

"You have done well today, Kenshin. Go and bring me some sake and you may clean up before dinner."

"Yes Master, thank you." Kenshin bowed before turning back towards the little hut that served as home for the both of them, he trotted to the door and pushed it open before setting about searching for his Master's Sake. He could barely remember his life before, he only knew that it had been dark and miserable, now he had hope and new purpose that kept him waking up each morning. Hiko Seijūrō was an ornery man, a loner who avoided others as if they were plague infested vermin, but he had a kindly heart buried somewhere deep in his muscled chest. He had to have had a certain amount of kindness to take in a poor orphan who had nothing except grimy hands covered in blood and grave dirt. Kenshin took hold of the cask of Sake carefully from a shelf, he picked up the choko and brought them both to his Master who was sat in contemplative silence as he gazed out over the hill. Seijūrō poured himself a cup and sipped as Kenshin backed away a few paces, he paused long enough to take in the sight of his Master sitting, highlighted by the low hanging sun so that his aura appeared as red as blood, before running back to the hut to wash before beginning dinner.

They were eating a dinner of fish and rice, the only sounds came from the forest surrounding them. Seijūrō looked up from his bowl and looked hard on his student, he was reluctant to admit how impressed he was with his progress, yet, no matter how hard he tried he could not figure out what was wrong with the boy. He was polite when it suited him but cheeky at times, he was a hard worker, there was no doubting that, but there was something odd about him none the less. His eyes moved to those small hands as they worked the chopsticks. "Let me look at your hands, Kenshin."

The boy swallowed his mouthful before dutifully placing his bowl and chopsticks aside, he lifted his hands with the palms facing upwards as Seijūrō took them in his own. Gently he ran his thumbs over the little pads of his fingers, the soft flesh of the palms and to the very tips. "They don't hurt so much anymore, Master." Kenshin said softly.

"Indeed not, you are developing some good calluses that will protect your skin from becoming too damaged. I am satisfied." There was another lull in conversation as they continued to eat, when they were finished Kenshin began picking up the remnants of their meal and stacking the dirty dishes to wash, suddenly, with a movement almost faster than the eye Kenshin found himself on his back with the air knocked from his lungs. He gasped and stared up into dark eyes surrounded by a fall of black hair. "You should have realised what I was about to do."

"I-I…I apologise…I was just distracted…"

"Never allow yourself to lose sight of what is happening around you!" Seijūrō felt the body of the boy beneath him, he was slim and very small even for the tender age of thirteen. He was perfectly built for the swordsmanship style of _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū_, small and light, an excellent combination for the acrobatic techniques he was being taught. Kenshin gazed up at him with child-like eyes, eyes that belied the horrors he had seen, his red hair was splayed messily around his head and he opened his lips to speak. Seijūrō cut him off with a searing kiss before a word left him, he pushed a hand through the boys hair and moved his leg so his knee was pressing lightly into Kenshin's groin. "You should know better than to let your guard down, even around me…"

"I-I'm…I'm sorry, master…I…"

"You are here to learn from me, idiot though you may be, my skills are high enough to render me able to teach even the lowliest of men. Do as I say and as I do and you will go far, remember this, Kenshin."

"Yes Master, but-um…the dishes…?"

"They can wait, for now you can serve me." Within minutes Kenshin's Hakama were gone and the cool air hit his skin, he shivered slightly as Seijūrō's hand glided up his thigh, no matter how many times they shared these intimate moments it still made Kenshin a little uncomfortable. He was being silly, after all Hiko Seijūrō was his master, it was right to take this path and he _had_ agreed to it, but still, perhaps it was the way he was looked at with those cold eyes or perhaps it was simply that the act itself still hurt, he didn't know and never dared bring it up. He lay quite still as his Master's hands roamed his body, exploring every inch slowly and gently, if Kenshin didn't know any better he'd have never have expected such tenderness from such rough seeming fingers. A calloused thumb caressed his exposed nipple as hot lips captured his own in a demanding but passionate kiss, Kenshin melted into the embrace and allowed familiar pleasure to wash his system. He moaned softly, his tongue nervously reaching out for that of the older man's, his body trembled at every light touch until he could hardly bare it any longer.

The light of the small fire threw their shadows across the wall, light danced across exposed flesh as the scent of wood smoke and sex filled the air with a wonderful tang. Outside the wind blew the trees and added a soft backing to the music of the acts within the tiny, run down hut. The two men had only eyes for each other, Seijūrō entered his protégé slowly, his hands digging into the soft, warm flesh of his thighs as he watched his face intently. Love making, like sword play, was like a dance to him. Two bodies moving with precise unison, sweat slicked skin gliding softly together, moans echoing deep within the primal caverns of the mind. Kenshin shuddered and closed his eyes, he wet his lips as he ran a small hand over the heavily muscled chest of his Master, the skin was rough with old scars, wounds that were never spoken of. There was the familiar burning pain that resided deep in his lower body, Kenshin almost winced, it hurt but it was a pleasant pain, much more preferable to other kinds. The wood of the floor was cold against his back, even through the fabric of his hastily discarded clothing, he lay back and admired the way his Master moved, he let the pleasure chase away the pain until it was all that mattered. It consumed him and before long he was lifting his hips up to meet each stroke from his lover. Skilled lips tended his throat as he threw his head back, he moaned again softly and it was swallowed by his Master.

Seijūrō wrapped his hands firmly around Kenshin's wrists, the gesture possessive yet gentle. He could feel his student shuddering in a way that told him he was close to completion, in response he began thrusting faster, his eyes remained glued to Kenshin's face even as he felt his own orgasm drawing rapidly closer. Kenshin's brows drew into a tiny frown, his toes curled and his back arched as he came with a stuttered gasp. Seijūrō allowed himself to fall into blissful white fog soon after.

They lay together a moment, their skin flushed and warm and the fire spitting a little as they calmed racing hearts. Kenshin opened his eyes slowly and gazed into the fierce flames of the fire, he watched the gold and blue tongues dance as his Master finally sat upright and began to dress. "Master?" He began softly.

"Yes, Kenshin?"

"Last time I was in town I overheard some people talking…" He stared into the fire yet he could feel his Master's gaze like a sword between his shoulder blades. "There are rumors of an alliance between Satsuma and Chōshū..."

"And why would the acts of the clans bother us here, Kenshin?"

Kenshin frowned slightly and sat up, he stared at his Master, half dressed already. "It sounds like there's going to be war."

"People are always speculating, do not allow these tidings to affect your training, we are not finished."

"I know, I just…I've been thinking that if there is war-"

"Then it will not concern us." Seijūrō snapped in a tone of finality. "I will have no more talk of this, get dressed and clean up before you go to bed, I am going to the river."

"Yes Master…" Kenshin watched him leave, his eyes boring holes into his back. If there was war it would mean an end to tyranny, an end to suffering and Kenshin knew his master had the skill to help. He couldn't understand why he was so reluctant. Finally, with a great sigh, he began to dress. Perhaps he would be able to try to broach the subject again, for now he wanted to clear up and get some sleep, he had a long hard day of training ahead and he needed to prove to his master that he was improving so that if war did come to Japan, he would be ready to help in whatever capacity he could.

~XXX~

"_Doesn't Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu teach us to PROTECT people from suffering? When DO we use our swords, if not now?"_

"_I thought I taught you...Swords are weapons. The way of swords is the way to kill. However you try to dress it up in phony righteousness, killing is your truth."**_

~END~

END NOTE: A bit short and not very detailed I know but as I said in the AN I was nervous whilst writing it, please let me know what you think. :) Hope you enjoyed it.

** Speech taken from a translation of the OVA Samurai X


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: A little add on because the previous part was so short, this has little to no sex in it, I just make allusions to it. I will, perhaps do a full length fic using this same idea and perhaps go deeper into Kenshin's side whilst he is in Tokyo, but for now I have my other stories to be going on with. Thank you so much to those who gave me wonderful reviews, I am so glad you enjoyed it. :) Please, if anyone else has their thoughts on this fic then I would love to hear them. Thank you._

_**Wakashudo: Part Two.**_

The tip of the sword was a point of burning ice between his shoulder blades, he shivered as frozen rain soaked into the fabric of his clothes. He stood as still as could be, his chest heaving and his sword hanging loosely in his right hand.

"You have given me multiple openings, what is the matter with you today?"

The point was withdrawn and Kenshin spun around, droplets of water were sent spinning in a dazzling arc from his pony tail. He moved so fast that any person watching would have seen little more than a blur of silver and blue, there was a distant rumble of thunder as two blades clashed. Kenshin was angry, he let the emotion heat his veins and it became intolerable when he saw that familiar smirk on his Master's face. He redoubled the force of his attacks, swinging his weapon in a glittering arc only to find himself blocked at each swing. They danced for a while, cloth soaking and dragging at them, limbs sluggish under the constant assault of the weather.

"You are allowing your emotions to get the better of you. I taught you better than this!"

Kenshin's sword carved the air towards his Master's exposed ribs but he dodged aside so smoothly it was infuriating. A flash of lightening seared the air, the scent of burning ozone surrounded them and another, louder rumble vibrated through their bodies.

"I can see every move you are about make, you should take your anger in hand and crush it! Do not allow it to cloud your vision! Clear your mind, you fool."

Kenshin growled softly to himself, it was easy for him to talk about clear minds and controlling anger, he wasn't battered and bruised from being thrown around like a rag doll for the past hour. The toe of one sandal caught on a newly exposed root, he stumbled and felt something slamming brutally into the back of his neck. He fell face first into a great muddy puddle, a rough hand seized him by the back of his Kimono and pulled him upright gasping and spluttering as he wiped mud from his eyes.

"Something is defiantly affecting you today, Kenshin…you're being far more stupid than usual, and that is saying something." Hiko Seijūrō gazed down at his student as he pushed sopping hair from his eyes and looked up at him, he could see a dark anger there, an anger that could potentially destroy him.

"I apologise, Master…" Kenshin hissed the words through gritted teeth as he rose. "My mind is down there," He waved his arm vaguely down the hill, "with the people whose lives are being torn apart by this war!"

"Not this again…" Seijūrō muttered, he squinted up at the sky and shook his head. "Go and get yourself a bath, I will hear no more about it this night." He watched his student sheath his sword with a defiant glare and storm off back towards the hut, he sighed softly and shook his head as he sheathed his own blade. "One day you will understand." He muttered and began making his own way after his apprentice. "War will destroy you, you think you are a man but you are still a child…you will remain a child until you can recognise the truth of what you are learning here."

~XXX~

He lay upon his back and gazed up at the roof, his Kimono hung from his shoulders but apart from that he was naked. A light sheen of sweat adorned his skin and the fire crackled merrily at his side, the sound of the storm had long since passed but inside he was still raging. Slowly he lifted himself up onto one elbow and turned to look at his Master who sat drinking in a corner, Kenshin's hair slid over one shoulder in a wave of red. "Why?" He asked softly.

"I have explained my stand on the matter, must we go over this each day? I am tired of it."

"I'm not a child anymore! I'm fourteen, I should have some rights…"

"Not whilst you are here. You are far from ready for Genpuku let alone entering the wide world, you have not even completed your training. The more you act like a brat, the longer I will keep you from becoming an adult."

"Most boys my age-"

"Most boys your age have grown up."

"How can you expect me to grow when you continue to hold me back?! All I want is the freedom to help those in need, is that too much for you to understand?!"

"It is. Especially since there are so many things you do not yet understand and at this rate you will never comprehend them. I have told you before; a sword is a weapon for murder, if you think it can be used to save lives you are misguided and until you mature enough to realise this I will continue to treat you like the brat you are. Now, get some rest."

Kenshin spent a moment glaring at his Master, he was old enough to have received his sword by now and therefore old enough to have left to make his own life. As far as he was concerned his Master's attitude was selfish and irritating. He sighed softly and sat for a moment gazing into the hungry flames.

~XXX~

The three stones stood in a line before him, he stared at them and allowed the melancholy to wash through his heart. The sun was setting on the horizon and staining everything a deep, blood red. Kenshin heard familiar footsteps, his hand dropped from where it had been hovering by his sword.

"Is this where you have been all day?" Seijūrō asked quietly.

"I was. Why? You said we'd take a break today."

"I did. I just thought you would spend it in Town."

Kenshin shook his head and returned his eyes to the stones. "If I did I would only be faced by the stirrings of war, more reminders that I am still just a _child_." He lay delicate stress on the word, filling it with his contempt.

Seijūrō smiled and stepped up to Kenshin's side. "It does not do well to dwell on what you could not have helped." He said.

"No…I'm not regretting, Master…I'm just thinking."

"If you mean to leave me and join this pointless spat between Samurai you would be throwing all that these brave women did to ensure that you lived back into their faces, is that what you want?"

"No! No I…I only want to help!"

"You are more of a fool than I first took you for if you are still considering it." Seijūrō watched Kenshin turn and glare furiously at him, he was still so small and young it was easy to imagine the multitude of horrific ends awaiting him in a war.

"I am not a fool!"

Seijūrō sighed softly and gazed out across the sparse woodland where many bodies had been buried not four years before. "You are an idiot. If you act so undisciplined around me, how would you ever cope with the strict regulations controlling those working for the clans? You disappoint me once again."

"Master, please, listen to me!"

"I have heard enough of this petulant moaning, Kenshin. Come home with me now, before it gets dark." He turned in a swirl of his cloak and strode off between the trees, Kenshin paused to offer a quick last prayer to those who had protected him before running after him.

After dinner Kenshin sat methodically cleaning his blade, he could see his master out the corner of his eye as he drank quietly in one corner, leaning heavily against the wall. He seemed drunker than usual this night. When he was done he re-sheathed his sword and placed it carefully out of the way before cleaning up his equipment, he could feel his master's eyes upon him but tried to ignore it.

"Are you still angry?" Seijūrō asked as he set aside his cup.

Kenshin took a moment before answering. "I am disappointed, Master."

"I see." There was a moments silence before he stood and stepped up behind his young student, gently he put a hand on his shoulder and slid it down beneath his Kimono to touch his bare chest. "You will soon come to understand why I am doing this." He said softly, allowing the boy to shiver beneath his exploring fingers. "You speak of war as if it is an easy thing, trust me when I say that it will ruin you. You have clean hands and a clear conscience, let them remain that way for as long as possible."

"But-"

"Hush, let us put aside this argument for now." Gently Seijūrō put a finger beneath Kenshin's chin and lifted his head up he bent and pressed their lips together. "You may be an idiot and a fool but I would not wish you to come to harm, is this understood?"

"Yes Master, I understand that but surely sometimes we must put ourselves in harm's way to achieve things for the greater good."

"The greater good is a dangerous path, you would become a murderer so that a few may live?"

"I would become a murderer to ensure that those who lived could live in peace." Kenshin was turned in his Master's arms and he looked up at him through his fringe. "How can I ever hope to become a man when you hold me back all the time?" He asked softly as familiar fingers tangled in his hair. "I need to learn for myself what it means to protect, I need to be allowed my freedom."

Seijūrō searched his innocent face for a long moment, finally he sighed and stepped back. He turned and picked up the sword Kenshin had been cleaning, he ran his fingers along the sheath slowly before turning back to his student and holding it out. "This sword has not seen blood, it is as innocent of true battle as you are. Take it and think carefully on your decision, if you leave here you may not return."

The sword fell into Kenshin's hands, it seemed somehow heavier than usual as the weight of responsibility fell onto his small shoulders. He stared at the weapon for a long time before looking up. "I will." He said and tightened his hands around the blade. "I'll think about it."

"And I hope you come to the right decision. Come, it is time for bed."

Even as Seijūrō ran his hands over his student's small body he could not help but wonder if he had made a mistake, it would be the last time they would spend the night together as he had officially given Kenshin his freedom as a man. He wished to ensure that the bond they had shared over the years would not be so easily broken if Kenshin were to decide to leave, he only hoped that one day he would see the error of his childish sense of justice. At the end of the day all he wanted was to protect the boy from wars which would tear him asunder, it hurt to imagine the horrors he would be forced to witness, and, worse, commit. So he treasured the pleasing moans escaping his protégé as they moved as one beneath the blanket, he ensured he proved to the boy how much he cared and that, if he did decide to leave, it would devastate them both.

And so, the very next day, whilst they were surrounded by deep snow, Kenshin told his Master that he would be leaving. He once again attempted to dissuade him, trying to impart his own brand of harsh wisdom upon him, but it was to no avail. Finally he had no choice but to let him go. He turned his back and walked away, he had no choice, the boy was set upon walking the path of destruction and he would not be stopped.

~XXX~

Katsura Kogorō soon took Kenshin on as a Hitokiri, his job became to slay men at the slightest word from his new master. He followed orders as was expected, what he did not expect was that all too soon the scent of blood would soak into his very pours. No amount of bathing could remove the taint, no amount of water or perfumes could disguise it. His hands, the first time he killed, seemed to take on the crimson stain like a wound that refused to heal. He scrubbed and scrubbed but could not budge the stain, it sat there, in the back of his mind as he destroyed one life another until all too soon he was immune to its stench.

Word soon reached even Seijūrō high upon his mountain retreat that there was a new Hitokiri, a person of immense strength and skill who was rivalled by none. A man who was shrouded in mystery and used a brand of swordsmanship most thought long since dead. A man who, rumour had it, could strike faster than a snake, fly higher than any man had any right. He became known as Hitokiri Battousai, Seijūrō despaired for his lost pupil, a boy so full of innocence would never be able to handle the rigours of war. It wouldn't be long before his soul would shatter, he would end up becoming two men in one body, one a cold blooded killer, the other little more than a boy. They would wage war upon one another and finally destroy themselves. It was a sad fate, a fate Seijūrō wished he could have avoided, he spent many years listening to the rumours of his old pupil until one day they stopped. A few years after the Bakumatsu all news of his pupil faded into oblivion, Seijūrō, assuming him dead, grieved in silence. The loss was not unexpected but he began to wonder if he could have done more to prevent it, perhaps he could have been stronger, harder on him and taught him more…but regrets were useless, he continued to make pottery, allowing the creative process to ease his mind in his solitude.

Then, one day, after long years of having convinced himself of Kenshin's death, he heard more rumours. Rumours of a strange wandering swordsman who had done many great things in Tokyo, a swordsman who used a style of swordsmanship unknown to most, he knew instantly that this was his long lost pupil and somehow he became certain that they would be reunited.

That day came, he opened the door of his hut to reveal an older and worn Kenshin. He returned to hone his skills, he had to protect the country once again from a psychotic man insistent on bringing back the days of blood and terror. Kenshin could see no way forward without Seijūrō's help, and who was he to refuse? His pupil had indeed been damaged by his war time escapades, he was now a man torn into parts and was having difficulty holding the pieces together, he was wounded deep inside his soul and as they sat together by the fire, he told his story. The scars on his cheek were not the only scars he bore, he recounted the faces of those he had killed, he spoke of the horrors he had witnessed and Seijūrō could not help but say 'I told you so'.

Kenshin sipped neatly at his tea, he stared into the flames while his master sat in silence. He didn't like it when he was silent, it usually meant some form of reprimand was imminent. "You defied me all those years ago and now you come seeking the last of the knowledge to complete your training?"

Kenshin looked down into his tea cup. "I do, Master, though I know it is impertinent of me."

"You grew quite eloquent in your time away." Seijūrō finished his sake and Kenshin quickly re-poured it for him. "However, my time as your master is not yet complete and I feel honour bound to complete your training."

Kenshin smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Master."

"Do not thank me…I failed you all those years ago, such misconduct is hardly deserving of thanks." He understood now, he understood what had made Kenshin such a difficult pupil to teach. For years he had wondered and mused on his strange student but finally he understood; Kenshin had no sense of self worth or any form of self preservation. He didn't want to die, but he did not work to ensure that he lived. It would be his job to ensure he fixed that.


End file.
